


Magnus to the Rescue!

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [14]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author! Alec Lightwood, Author! Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus saves Alec from a horrible blind date, and they click immediately.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 25
Kudos: 239
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Magnus to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I thought I'd posted this Cute Meet, but it seems I haven't. So here is another one. I really like this one and I think that i'd like to revisit this and write more when i get a chance.
> 
> Hugs to you all, keep safe!

Magnus groaned as he walked into the coffee house and spied the long cue waiting to order. Why in the world had he agreed to meet Raphael here instead of the usual little coffee shop he had no idea. Magnus joined the cue and waited, lost in his thoughts. The man in front of him was on the phone, talking softly.

“Izzy, this is a bad idea.” He said.

“Just give the guy a chance Alec,” The woman on the phone said and hung up.

The man sighed and put his phone back into his pocket.

Magnus couldn’t help but notice that he filled out his jeans perfectly. The man was tall, dark and handsome and had an incredible ass.

The line moved, and the man in front of him placed his order, telling the barista his name was Alec. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if it was short for Alexander.

Alec turned and brushed up against the man behind him, accidentally.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said instantly taken by how beautiful the man was.

“It’s perfectly OK darling, quite crowded in here isn’t it?” Even the man’s voice was beautiful.

“Yeah, I prefer Java Jones.”

Magnus smiled. “Me too!”

Alec moved over to collect his coffee, and discretely glanced over at the man behind him as he ordered his coffee. Once Alec’s name was called, he grabbed his coffee and took a seat at an empty table for 2.

Magnus waited patiently and then grabbing his own coffee, sitting just a table away from the beautiful Alec.

Pulling out his phone, Magnus noticed a message from Raphael. He was a few minutes away.

A moment later, a man flew through the door in a flurry. He pushed ahead, ignoring the people waiting and yelled out to the barista, “The usual.”

Magnus shook his head, he hated people like that. People who thought they were so entitled that they didn’t have to wait their turn, like everyone else. The man looked familiar, but Magnus chose to ignore him and went back to his phone.

Sadly moments later, the man joined Alec, and Magnus’ heart sank. Of course, someone that beautiful wouldn’t be single.

“So, when Izzy suggested I grab a coffee with her brother, I was confused. I thought she meant Jace and we all know Jace loves pussy and I’m pretty sure he’s banging Clary Fairchild.” The man said loud enough for Magnus to hear clearly.

It was them that Magnus realised who he was, he was a new up and coming model, Raj, no last name, so pretentious. Magnus took an instant dislike to the man.

“Izzy has 3 brothers,” Alec said.

“You’re gorgeous,” Raj said, smiling creepily at Alec and Alec shifted in his seat feeling very uncomfortable.

One of the baristas walked up and placed a coffee in front of Raj. He handed the woman a $50 bill and told her sweetly to keep the change.

“Which agency are you with?” Raj asked, and Alec blinked at him, confused. “You’re not signed with Idris.”

“Oh,” Alec said, realising what he meant. “I’m not a model.”

“Seriously?” Raj said, giving Alec the once over.

“I’m a librarian,” Alec said softly, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“What a waste,” Raj said and Alec looked offended.

“What do you say we get out of here, my place is just around the corner,” Raj smirked at him.

“Excuse me?” Alec said politely hoping he’d misheard.

“Come on, let’s go have some fun.”

Magnus could see the distress on Alec’s beautiful face, he wasn’t sure what to say, but he could tell that Alec definitely didn’t want to leave with this guy.

Raphael took that moment to enter the coffee shop, and he nodded to Magnus. Magnus gave him a quick smile and then turned to Alec, who still hadn’t answered.

“I know you want too, look at me, how could you not?” Raj said confidently.

“I’m . . .” Alec started to say but stopped. Not able to find the words.

Magnus stood and walked over to the table.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed, and the two men turned to him. “It’s been ages.”

Alec looked at the man, almost in relief.

“Sorry, but we are in the middle of something,” Raj said his smile dropping.

Magnus held onto his coffee cup and tapped his finger along the side. Alec’s eyes drifted to the cup and noticed his name on the side.

“Magnus,” Alec said, “So good to see you.”

“How’s the family?” Magnus asked. “How is that beautiful sister of yours?”

“Doing great,” Alec smiled, going along with the conversation.

Raj grunted, and they both turned toward the man.

“Magnus and I went to college together,” Alec explained.

“I never saw the need for further education,” Raj said matter of factly.

“Why does that not surprise me,” Magnus said almost under his breath, and Alec giggled.

“Are we leaving?” Raj asked Alec insistently.

“I don’t think so,” Alec said, full of confidence now.

Raj stood, grabbing his coffee. “Your loss,” he said as he turned and stalked out of the coffee shop.

Alec and Magnus watched him go and then burst into laughter.

“Thank you,” Alec said, smiling widely at Magnus.

“Anytime, you looked like you needed saving.”

“My sister insisted I meet the guy for a coffee, ever since I came out she’s been pushing me to date.”

“Ah, I’m sure she’s only looking out for you,” Magnus said.

“She means well, but I am more than capable of finding my own man,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

Alec noticed the man sitting at Magnus’ table glaring at them.

“Your date doesn’t seem too happy,” Alec said.

Magnus turned to Raphael. “Oh, that’s my brother,” Magnus said. “Adopted.”

“Oh,” Alec said as relief washed over him. “I have one of those too.”

“I’m very single,” Magnus said, smiling shyly at him.

Alec looked at Magnus and felt his stomach flutter.

“How would you like not to be?” Alec thought and then blushed furiously as he realised he’d said it out loud.

Magnus looked at Alec a little shocked, he never imagined he’d be so forward, and by the blush that was currently travelling up his throat, he was sure that Alec wasn’t usually.

“I think I’d like that very much,” Magnus said, taking Alec by the hand and moving back to his table.

Magnus grabbed another chair and motioned for Alec to sit down.

“Raphael, this is Alexander,” He said, smiling at his brother.

“Alec, actually,” Alec said, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Raphael said politely.

“Your brother just saved me from a very horrible blind date.”

Raphael looked at Magnus and shook his head. “Magnus, the knight in glittering armour.”

Alec laughed, and Magnus punched Raphael playfully in the arm.

“So, Alexander, you’re a librarian?” Magnus asked.

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What? Alexander? Isn’t that your name?” Magnus said.

“It is but everyone calls me Alec.”

“Magnus isn’t everyone,” Raphael said flatly. “You’ll figure that out soon enough.”

“If you prefer Alec . .” Magnus started to say, but Alec stopped him.

“I don’t mind Alexander so much when you say it,” Alec said shyly. “And yes, I am a librarian. I work at the New York Public Library.”

“Your favourite place,” Raphael said smirking.

“I’m a writer, I spend quite a lot of time at the library, research. I’ve never noticed you before.”

“I only started there a few weeks ago,” Alec explained.

Magnus smiled at Alec and watched as Alec blushed again.

“I need to get going,” Raphael said, holding up his phone. “I’m meeting Ragnor, I promised Cat I’d help him pick out a suit.”

Magnus laughed. Cat had initially asked Magnus but Magnus had learnt his lesson years ago and refused. Ragnor was the most stubborn person on the planet. Magnus knew that Raphael had planned on asking him to go with them, he also knew that Raphael didn’t have to meet him for another hour at least.

“Sorry to interrupt your coffee,” Alec said.

“It’s perfectly OK,” Raphael said.

Raphael gave Magnus a hug, Magnus whispered, thank you into his ear to which Raphael replied you owe me.

“I’ll catch up with you later Magnus.”

“Dinner tomorrow night,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Very nice meeting you,” Alec said.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon,” Raphael said with a smirk as he left.

Alec and Magnus sat together in awkward silence for a moment.

“So what do you write?” Alec asked, trying to think of something to say.

“Historical fiction mostly,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Oh,” Alec said, and his mind was racing. No, it couldn’t be. Magnus wasn’t exactly a common name.

“You’re Magnus Bane?” Alec said almost in a whisper.

Magnus looked shocked. “You know my work?”

“Are you kidding me, I love your work, you’re the reason I started writing,” Alec blurted out.

“You write too?” Magnus asked.

“I dabble,” Alec blushed. “My first book was published earlier this year, but it’s nothing compared to your work. I just finished ‘High Warlock of Brooklyn’ the other night, I couldn’t put it down.”

It was Magnus’ turn to blush. ‘High Warlock of Brooklyn’ was his current release and it was probably the book he was most proud of.

Alec rambled on about Magnus work for a few more moments and then stopped.

“Sorry,” he said realising he’d been rambling.

“It’s perfectly OK, it’s nice to meet someone so passionate about books.”

“I’ve always loved to read, it was my escape as a kid.”

“Mine too.”

“I was so excited when my agent told me that they were going to publish ‘Into the Light’, but I’ve had a hard time writing a follow-up, so I decided to take the job at the library and get back to basics.”

Magnus felt his stomach flip flop as Alec mentioned the name of his book.

“AG Lightwood?” Magnus said. “That’s you?”

Alec blushed. “You know my book?”

“I loved your book, it’s amazing, Alexander.”

Alec’s blush seemed to intensify.

“I was told to write what I know, so it just sort of flowed out,” Alec explained.

“I’m going to guess it’s based on your life?”

“Yes, loosely,” Alec sighed. “Sadly, my parents have never come round.”

Into the Light was a tale of a young man coming to terms with his sexuality and his coming out to his family after much angst and heartbreak his family finally accept who he is.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, taking his hand. “There’s still time.”

“Maybe,” Alec said, hating the sadness that had washed over him.

“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Magnus asked.

“Well it’s my day off, so not much.”

“Spend it with me?” Magnus asked.

“I’d love too,” Alec smiled widely.

Just then, his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen. “It’s my sister if I don’t answer, she’ll keep calling,” Alec said apologising.

“What the hell happened, Alec,” Izzy all but yelling into the phone.

“What are you talking about Izzy?”

“I got an angry text from Raj telling me you dumped him for some college friend.”

“Izzy, the man, wanted to leave the moment he got here and go back to his place,” Alec said, annoyed.

“Oh,” Izzy said a little embarrassed.

“Izzy I know you mean well, but I’m not going to just jump into bed with the first guy I meet, I don’t want my first time to be meaningless.”

Magnus couldn’t help but listen to Alec’s words. He was a little shocked at his confession.

“So who’s the college friend?’ She asked.

“Actually he wasn’t a friend, we met in line here, he’s Magnus Bane.”

“The author you love?”

“One and the same.”

“Wow,” Izzy exclaimed.

“Exactly, Izzy I need to go, Magnus and I are spending the day together.”

Alec hung up before his sister could ask any more questions.

Magnus smiled at Alec, he’d never believed in love at first sight, but he was starting to think that Alexander Lightwood might just prove him wrong.

Alec felt his heart flutter, and his mind started to race, suddenly out of nowhere, an idea for his next book popped into his head, Journey of the heart.


End file.
